Triad: Awakening
by Mirai Gensao
Summary: The Tenchi and Dragonball gangs have gotten back to normal after Buu. All is peaceful. But that is about to change...


Disclaimer: This story includes characters who are not of my creation. I don't claim they are, so don't sue me cuz you'll get nuthin'.

Author's Note: This is just a prologue to an…epic, I guess…that I'm working on. It is a crossover with Tenchi Muyo! And Dragonball Z. It sets up the characters and all the stuff a prologue usually does. So tell me if ya like it cuz if ya do, I'll post the rest of it as I type it all up. That I am so looking forward to, by the way. Woo- hoo…Anyway, tell me what ya think. (I'd give it a name, but I can't think of one and I keep forgetting to ask my friends.)

* * *

The Legend of the Triad: Awakening

A long time ago, the most evil of evils was born. Two legendary warriors were chosen to destroy it. But along the way, they were both killed. Now the time has come for them to be reborn and fulfill the legend. Although their home planets are across the universe from each other, they were born again on the same planet: Earth. One is one-fourth Jurain and the other is half Saiyan. They don't know anything about how they are supposed to save the universe though they both have many times before. The most recent was from a being called Majin Buu. Now Earth is peaceful again. But the young Jurain from Okayama will soon realize the young man in his class at his new school will turn out to be his best friend and strongest ally. They will need to use everything they have learned to defeat this newest evil, including power, wisdom, courage and most importantly, love.

* * *

As the Tenchi crew gets back to normal, they forget all about the evil they miraculously survived. Except Mihoshi misses them. So to make her happy, they bought her a bunch of videos. Now that's all she watches. She sings along and answers the questions, like an idiot. Then she gets sad when she's always wrong. Luckily for Kiyone, she manages to go out on patrol without her partner noticing. Tenchi decided he'd pull double duty at the shrine, even though it's his break between summer and fall terms. And where Tenchi is, Ryoko and Ayeka are, too. Sasami spends most of her time in the lab with Washu learning about science. She finds quantum physics particularly interesting, much to Washu's liking. Ryo-ohki spends her time with Ken-ohki since he and Nagi visit Earth often. No one else knows, which is how Nagi would like it to be. They all take turns spending time with little Mayuka.

"And that's how it works, Sasami."-Washu

"Wow, I never would've thought. But it is really easy to understand."

"Isn't it? Everyone else seems to have a hard time and I don't know why."

"Yeah. What's so hard about figuring the ratio between the energy created and the energy used as opposed to the speed in which it was created and then used when you figure in the factors of blah, blah, blah…" At least, that is how it sounds to the rest of us.

"Does your sister know you're learning this?"

"No. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just amazed at how quickly you pick up on such complicated things."

"Oh."

"Too bad your sister can't pick up on things, like who Tenchi really loves."

"Why do you say that?" she asks in interest. After all, they all have some curiosity about who Tenchi will pledge his heart to, hopefully sometime soon.

"No reason."

"Do you know who Tenchi is in love with?"

"As a matter of fact, Sasami, yes I do."

"Really? Who?"

"I really shouldn't betray the patient/doctor privilege."

"Patient/doctor privilege?" The young princess is now confused.

"That's right. Tenchi has been coming to me for psychiatric advice."

"He has?"

"Yes. Lately Ryoko and Ayeka's fighting has really gotten to him."

"That's why he's always at the shrine"

"No, he goes up there to get away from Mihoshi and her Teletubbies videos."

"I don't blame him. Why did we get her them anyway?"

"To keep her from crying all day."

"Yeah, but at least that was less irritating."

"…I know."

* * *

'This is so boring,' Tenchi thinks as he sweeps the steps of the shrine. 'But it is better then being anywhere near Mihoshi, even if I have to put up with those two fighting all day.' In the background, you can hear Ryoko and Ayeka fighting and the various explosions from different attacks. 'Will they ever give it up? Maybe Washu was right. But I can't do it. I'll only hurt her and the other girls. But Washu says I'm hurting them now, too, which is true. Even if I do love her, I can't be with her. Not now. That's why I'm so hesitant to admit it. If only they could understand that.' He sighs to himself. At the exact same moment, something huge blows up somewhere off in the distance.

"Ah, damn it, not again," he mumbles as he sets the broom down to go find them. Not that that will be hard since their location is given away by the dark smoke cloud looming over a certain part of the forest.

Meanwhile, Ryoko and Ayeka are arguing over who's fault it is.

"This is all your fault, Ryoko! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here!!"

"I never told you to follow me!"

"Yes, but because of your rude comments, Lord Tenchi told us to leave. Now how am I supposed to have a romantic moment with the man I am so obviously destined to be with!?" And so the endless war continues.

"Girls!!" They stop fighting and turn around to face a very angry Tenchi. "What did you two do this time?"

"She started it!" They point at each other.

"I didn't ask who started it."

"But Tenchi-"-both

"No buts. Apologize to each other right now." They turn away from each other.

"All right. But don't bother trying to talk to me then." He turns to leave.

"…Fine."-Ryoko

"Grrr…"-Ayeka

"Good. Now say it."

"…I'm sorry."-Ryoko

"…So am I, Ryoko."

"There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" They don't say anything, and Tenchi chcukcles lowly at the pair. "C'mon, you two. Let's go home. It's dinner time." They all head back to the Masaki residence.

Inside the house, they all sit around eating. Sasami has once again prepared a delicious meal.

"This is great, Sasami."-Mihoshi

"Yes, Sasami. You've really out done yourself."-Ayeka

"Thanks." She turns red from embarrassment.

While they all talk about Sasami's great cooking, Tenchi pokes at his food, not saying much of anything. He looks distraught. It isn't about earlier, either. Something else besides their fighting has been plaguing though it does so silently.

"Are you alright, Lord Tenchi?"-Ayeka

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Mayuka suddenly starts to cry from upstairs.

"Guess she's done with her nap. I should go check on her and give her her dinner."-Tenchi. He pushes the chair away from the table and is about to get up.

"I'll go up there, Tenchi."-Ryoko

"You will?" they all say in surprise. This embarrasses the former space pirate.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason," Tenchi assures her. "Sure, you can go check on her if you want." With that, she grabs a pre-made bottle and phases through the ceiling into her room. The others all go back to eating.

After dinner, Tenchi goes upstairs to check on Ryoko and Mayuka. In his room, he finds them both asleep. Mayuka looks quite content there with Ryoko. Tenchi smiles. He often finds May asleep with Ryoko on the couch that was put in there for whoever was with the infant. He goes over and picks up Mayuka. He's careful not to wake either one up. He places Mayuka in her crib and watches as she stirs in her sleep and smiles. 'She must be dreaming.' Then he's about to wake up Ryoko, but he decides not to. 'I guess she can stay in here tonight.' He puts a blanket over her so she doesn't get cold. Then he changes into his sleepwear and crawls into his bed, hopefully for some real rest this time.

* * *

Somewhere half way between the Son residence and Satan City, a young man named Son Gohan floats in midair, thinking about the past few months. The latest threat to Earth was vanquished thanks to his father, Son Goku. Now Goku is back for good, and Vegeta was brought back, too. The day right after the Earth was resurrected he had to continue on with his normal life like nothing had happened. No one except the Z Senshi remembers Buu now, so that makes it even harder. He recalls how people were still committing petty little crimes like robbing a bank when the day before, the planet was in the worst predicament it had ever been in. And of course the middle of class was interrupted by Videl rushing out to stop the criminals and himself using the old bathroom excuse to go help her out. He knows she can handle it, but he still goes anyway. Even though three of their classmates saw Gohan revealed as Saiyaman, they have thankfully not revealed it to everyone else. The bathroom excuse will still fly usually. All of this makes him think how his once peaceful life was turned upside down. Since he was four, he's been training or fending off threats to the planet. Then there was the seven years after the Cell Games where his existence was peaceful. And happy. Or at least, he thought he was happy. Then he found out he was going to be attending public school. His new friends made him happy, especially the daughter of the man who saved the world. That was just about five months ago now. 'But it seems like forever.' He gazes at the clouds, still not knowing what to do now. He's been feeling lost lately, like he needs to do something but he's not quite sure what. He sighs, thinking about how much training he has been doing to try and help that odd feeling.

"Gohan!" He turns around and sees his younger brother Goten flying his way. 'Wow. I didn't even sense him. Guess I was too lost in thought to notice anything.' Goten finally reaches his older brother and stops before him.

"What's up, Goten?"

"Mom says you have to come home now. You're already late for dinner."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. But Mom sounded really mad, Gohan."

"But I told her I had to think. Does she just expect me to go back to everyday life like nothing at all happened!?"

"I don't know."

"It was hard enough to try and go back to normal life after I defeated Cell. And even after Frieza, who I fought when I was only five! Now she expects me to push this out of my head and go back to school and study and learn to become some great scholar with a perfect family!?"

"I don't know."

"For once I wish I could have a normal life. No fighting evil bad guys who come to Earth claiming one is my dad's older brother and the other two are part of the same race as him. Then he dies killing his brother. Not to mention the two Saiyans killed all of my other friends. Then he comes back and my two friends and I go to Namek to collect Dragonballs. All the while, I'm only five. Then when my dad's gone, some little elf guy attacks us, trying to take over Earth by turning everyone evil and I send him back into the Dead Zone, apparently for the second time. No training for some stupid machines that are going to destroy us all and the only reason we know this ahead of time is because a boy from the future who is the son of the two people I know with the biggest temper and attitude has come to warn us and save us from his fate-"

"Um, Gohan?" He ignores his younger sibling and continues on.

"-No watching my father dying at the hands of an android that looks like some Chinese doll, and he can't even fight back because he has a really bad heart virus that killed him in the future-"

"Gohan?"

"-And what's ironic about this is that in the future, the two androids kill everyone, and the ones now live in peace with the world, even though they were more powerful than the ones in the future. One even now has a family with my dad's best friend-"

"He-llooo?"

"-No training in a room where one day equals one year to fight the ultimate creation of some demented old scientist that my dad let escape when he was a boy. No watching him as he waves good-bye and says he loves me and my mom, then just as he disappears, I scream out for him not to go but he smiles and does anyway, all to save the world, even if it meant leaving my mom and me without him. And the worst part is, it was all my fault. I didn't kill Cell fast enough. But his attempt fails, and Cell comes back and his first victim is Trunks, causing Vegeta to go crazy at the sight of his dead future son. So he attacks Cell head on, with no chance of winning and gets easily blasted away. So to save him, I jump in front of an energy blast from Cell, which injures my left arm so I can't fight. But then he uses my father's own signature attack against me, and then I have to hear my dead dad telling me through King Kai that basically I have low self-esteem and I **am **good enough to beat Cell. So I do."

"Gohan!"

"Then when he gets to come back for a day, we all go to fight in a tournament where two evil, possessed guys will be fighting against us, and I have to stand on the side and watch as one of them slowly tortures one of the people I care about most, and I can't do anything because my dad tells me not to and because my identity will be revealed, even though I could really care less because all I can think about is stopping the guy before he kills her. Then when I go to fight, **I'm** practically killed by two guys trying to steal all my energy to resurrect the ultimate evil. And no one is even trying to help me, even though I'm slowly having the life drained from me, except for Krillin, who stands no chance at all and Videl, who was just in the ring fighting one of the guys who's slowly killing me. So we go to stop them but are almost killed. Vegeta turns evil and kills a bunch of people at the martial arts tournament, forcing my dad to fight him. Then Majin Buu is resurrected and he turns on the guy who brought him back, who is also the son of his creator. And just as Buu is about to give up killing thanks to a puppy and the world's biggest phony, he goes crazy and releases evil Buu. Vegeta dies trying to kill him, and I'm taken by the Supreme Kai to have my sleeping power awakened, which still isn't enough. Then the most powerful being kicks all of our butts, including the fused version of my little brother and his best friend. The entire planet dies, only to be resurrected so that my dad can actually destroy the villain for once using everyone's energy, which he got thanks to Hercule, giving the guy more material to brag about which is fine because my family doesn't need to be in the spotlight. So, tell me, Goten, is there anything else you would like to let me know?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Videl called. She wanted to talk to you."

"And why do you tell me this now?"

"'Cause she's right behind you."

"What!?" He spins around to see her floating there, looking at him kinda strange.

"H-how long have you been there?"

"…A while."

"Heh-heh…" He turns to Goten. "Goten, can you tell Mom I'll be home in a little bit?"

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing. Can you please go?"

"Okay, Gohan. But Mom will be happy."

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause she's always saying stuff like you two should spend more time together. But I don't get it and she says I won't 'til I'm older."

"Goten! Just go home please!!" Obviously you can tell the young half Saiyan was just embarrassed by that last comment from his sweet yet totally oblivious younger brother.

"Okay." He takes off for his home. 'Man, I can't believe he said that…I can't believe _Mom_ said that. How embarrassing. That's why I don't invite her over anymore. But I should snap back into reality.' He reverts back to his current location, which is floating in midair with Videl.

"I should think of something to say…Wait, I said that out loud…Um…" _'Stupid Gohan. Stupid, stupid, stupid-I should stop bashing myself and say something.' _"So, uh, Goten said you called." _'Great. State the obvious.' _"What I mean is what do you want?" _'Okay, now I sound rude.' _"I mean is there something in particular you wanted to talk to me about?" He's happy about that comment. "Not the best thing I've ever said, but at least I sound smart."

"What?"

'_I said that out loud, didn't I?' he thinks._

"??" Videl is confused.

"And I thought that."

"Thought what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself out loud. I've been doing that a lot lately. And now I sound crazy. What am I talking about? I am crazy. But it's not my fault. It's because of how I was raised to fend off evil villains and…you probably heard all of this just a second ago, so now I should stop talking 'cause I'll just make myself look even stupider. Not that it's even possible, judging from the odd way you're looking at me right now." He stops to take a breath. "And I really should be getting home now. You know how my mom can get. And that's really the last thing I need. I have to study anyway since I'm supposed to be a great scholar and all. But right now, everything's just…I don't know. Something's wrong. I've felt it for a little while."

"What could be wrong?"

"I don't know. But I feel like something is going to happen to Earth again."

"You're just paranoid. And besides, if anything did happen-"

"Yeah, I know, I know," he cuts her off. "My friends and I could take care of it. But that still doesn't make me feel any better. And I had this really weird dream the other night. I'd tell you about it, but…"

"You have to go home."

"Yeah…Mom's s making Goten's favorite food for dinner, which is also my dad's, and I wasn't supposed to be late."

"Oh."

"But I don't think Mom would mind if you came over. I mean, if you don't mind all the stuff my mom says and the way Goten can be a little too much sometimes. He likes it when you come by. If you don't wanna bother, that's okay, too." He says that a little sadly. "And I guess I would like it if you came, too…" He turns red a little.

"Well, I guess I can. My dad's busy with reporters."

"Again?-I mean, wasn't he doing interviews yesterday, too?"

"No, yesterday he was giving out autographs and telling the world about how he beat Cell and the many ways he's saved the world before."

"Oh. That sounds like the same thing to me." He sounds kind of mad but kind of not.

"I thought you wanted to protect your family's privacy."

"I do, but I don't think he should lie to the world. Eventually, it'll all blow up in his face, and then Krillin will make jokes and we'll never hear the end of it." (Of course, that never actually happens and the world will forever believe it was Hercule Satan who saved the world on countless occasions.)

"I thought you had to get home."

"I do."

"Then why are you still here complaining about my dad?"

"I don't know. But you're right, I should go. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's go then." They both blast off in the direction of his home.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? All comments welcome, so please review. That and reviewing kinda gives my ego a boost… Heh-heh…Anyway, tell me how it was and if you want to read the other stories or not. Even if you just want to say you read it. Please? Thanks.


End file.
